1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle light providing an outer ring of defused light surrounding an inner ring of light wherein the outer ring of light and the inner ring of light indicate different functions.
2. Prior Art
Vehicle tail lights often serve multiple functions. These functions include a tail light function, providing continuous illumination; a stop light function providing illumination when the vehicle's brake is engaged; and a turn light function providing intermittent illumination while the turn signal is engaged. It is important for a tail light assembly to provide sufficient visual differentiation among the various functions.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have become commonplace both in vehicle head lights and in tail lights.
Applicant's prior patent, Tsai et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 9,062,845), illustrates an example of a vehicle light.
It would be desirable to provide a vehicle light assembly that provides separate rings of lights for different functions.
It would be further desirable to provide a vehicle light assembly having a single light mounting board to retain multiple arrays of lights for different functions.
It would be further desirable to provide a vehicle light assembly wherein the light arrays provide an even, diffused light.